Video:Video:Oswald misbehaves at his babysitter/Doomed
(sequel to Skeens rips the restraining order with Mundy and Clyde and get grounded) Ashley Armbruster, Menlo, Randall Weems and Ashley Boulet were standing at the rooftop of Third Street School. Ashley A: Isn't it a beautiful view from here? Menlo: Yes it is, Ashley A. Then Clyde Philmore came who was angry, and Ashley A, Menlo, Randall and Ashley B were horrified. Clyde: Hello, Clyde haters! And who is this next to Menlo and Ashley B? (to Randall) Hey! You're Randall Weems, the one who smashed Mundy's Samsung Galaxy S9+! Ashley A: Oh no! Not that fat guy again! (to Clyde) By the way, we! Menlo: Really! Randall: Hate! Ashley B: You! Ashley A: So scram, fatface! If you don't, I got Miss Finster's pager number on speed dial! This made Clyde very angry. Clyde: Oooooooooooooh! That's it! I'm going to push Randall off the rooftop for smashing Mundy's Samsung Galaxy S9+! Clyde pushed Randall off the rooftop, sending the screaming Randall falling down to the ground. Randall: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Randall landed to the ground below and hurt himself so badly, and Ashley A, Menlo and Ashley B were horrified. Randall: Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow! Waaaaaaaaah! I can't move! My poor head! It hurt! I'm going to call Miss Finster! Then Randall called to Miss Finster. Clyde: That's what you get for breaking Mundy's Samsung Galaxy S9+! As for you, Menlo, Ashley A and Ashley B! I got Koreo's pager number on speed dial! I'm going to call my friend Koreo to buy Mundy a new Samsung Galaxy S+ right now! Randall: Miss Finster! Please come help me! I'm hurt very badly! Miss Finster rushed over to the injured Randall, and she gasped in horror. Miss Finster: Oh no! Randall! Are you alright? Randall: No... Clyde Philmore pushed me off the rooftop, and I've hurt myself very badly, especially my poor head. It's scarred. I've got wounded. Miss Finster was horrified. Miss Finster: WHAT?! OH MY GOD! THANKS FOR TELLING ME! Where's Clyde? Randall pointed up to the rooftop. Randall: Up there! Miss Finster was furious. Miss Finster: Clyde, you'll need to be spoken to right now! (to Randall) Thanks for telling me! Stay there while I go up to the rooftop to sort that Philmore out. Then Miss Finster walked up to the rooftop to confront Clyde. Clyde began to phone Koreo up. Clyde: Hello, Koreo! It's me, Clyde Philmore! And I want you to go to the Apple Store and buy Mundy a new Samsung Galaxy S+! Why? Because that snake in the grass Randall Weems smashed Mundy's Samsung Galaxy S+! So can you please buy a new one! Okay! Thank you! Bye! Ashley A complained to Miss Finster. Ashley A: Miss Finster, can you do something about that Clyde? He pushed Randall off the rooftop! Ashley B: Poor Randall's in bad condition! Get Menlo to take him to the hospital straight away! Miss Finster: Right, Clyde! You're in trouble right now! (to Menlo) Menlo, please take Randall to the hospital! Menlo: Yes, Miss Finster! Right away, Miss Finster! Then Menlo went off to collect Randall, and then he walked over to Randall. Menlo: Don't worry, Randall. I'll take you to the hospital while Miss Finster sorts Clyde out. Randall: Thanks, Menlo. Ooooooooh. Then Menlo took Randall to the hospital, and Miss Finster glared to Clyde. Miss Finster: I'm taking you to your parents right now. Then Miss Finster sent Clyde home in disgrace. When Clyde got home... Clyde's father was dismayed. Clyde's dad: Oh no! Please don't tell me Clyde caused trouble! Clyde's dad was horrified as Miss Finster explained to him about Clyde's bad behavior. Miss Finster: Clyde did cause trouble. He pushed Randall Weems off the rooftop and he is in bad condition. Now he needs a 24-hour surgery, and you are going to pay a hospital bill. Clyde's dad got very angry at Clyde. Clyde's dad: Ooooooooooooooooooh! Clyde! You are so grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded until Randall recovers! Go to your room and never come out! Clyde went to his room, crying. Clyde: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! F*** you, dad. I wish you were dead, dad. Then Clyde's dad and Miss Finster glared to Clyde, and Clyde's dad got more angry. Clyde's dad: Oooooooooooooooh! Clyde! How dare you wish I was dead! That's so freaking it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded for even longer! CAST Steven as Clyde Philmore Eric as Randall Weems Paul as Menlo Emma as Ashley Armbruster Amy as Ashley Boulet Wiseguy as Miss Finster Diesel as Clyde's dad Category:Sequels Category:Clyde Philmore Gets Grounded Category:Grounded StuffCategory:Videos